Sam (The Heroic Legend of Arslan)
How Sam joined the Tourney Sam is one of Pars's Marzban. Sam didn’t participate in the Battle of Atropatene because he was in charge of Ecbatana’s defence. He was shocked when the Lusitanian Army arrived to Ecbatana’s Gate with an imprisoned Shapur. He was also one of the few who understood how serious their situation was when Lusitanians told the slaves to rebel. Along with Marzban Garshasph informs the Queen about the fallen soldiers. When Garshasph kills ten slaves, Sam told him that he caused to a thousand more to rebel. He requested the Queen to make a law to stop the slaves from rebelling and she replies, stating she will think about it. When the Lusitanians invade the Palace, he quickly took a horse and galloped there, shocked to find Kharlan with the enemy. In the midst of their fight, Kharlan tells him to accept the faith of Yaldaboath in order to keep his life and rank, refusing to betray his country. Sam attempts to flee, but is ultimately defeated by Hilmes. After waking up, Sam wondered why is he alive. Suddenly, Silvermask entered into Sam’s room, and Sam asked him why is he alive. Hilmes told him to serve him, Sam answers that he will only serve to the king. However after revealing his face Hilmes shockes Sam as the Marzban questions how Hilmes is still alive. He left the room after telling him to think carefully. He appears when he advices Hilmes to accept Guiscard's command to lead a punitive force against the 30,000 knights of Bodin who had taken the the impressive castle of Zabul, stating that he will permit to Hilmes to raise an Army of Parsians and take supplies from the Lusitanian Army. Later he declares his confident about the Castle's weakness and it next fall. He leaves Ecbatana with Hilmes, Xandes and a Troops of 30,000 Parsians. During the travels the rumor about a one-eyed warrior comes to his ears. He correctly guesses the warrior as Kubard, a Marzban who participated in The Battle of Atropatene. He meets him in a cavern and ask him to join the the Army of Hilmes, a prince of Pars and Kubard accepts the offers. When the attackers came in sight of the Fortress, they decide to draw the Knights out of by burning on a field the flag of Yaldaboth. The act made Bodin angry who orders the Knights out of the Castle to attack the parsian. Zandeh, Hilmes and Kubard led the Parsian with Sam and they kill many of their ennemies. During the Battle, Sam is nearly killed after his horse's death but is saved by the Silver Mask, who states he will not die until he is crowned King. After quelling the Temple Knights at Zabul, Sam is given new information, a suspicious woman under the name Leia had appeared in Ecbatana. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sam kneels with his sword on the ground. After the announcer calls his name Sharpens his sword, then Sam does a twirling slash as the camera zooms then says "We should wait for reinforcements to arrive from Peshawar. Then we can attack on both fronts." Special Moves Pride Slash (Neutral) Sam does a twirling slash, emitting slash auras, then hops forward and sends an air slash forward. Blindside Cut (Side) Sam swings his sword at the center two times, making a number of slashing auras. Hell Death Slash (Up) Sam pierces the ground with his sword, then jumps into the air and comes down with a spinning slash. Marzban Strike (Down) Sam swings his sword upward, then pierces upward, making some energy thrusts. Marzban Devastation (Hyper Smash) Sam spins his sword then points it out, sending several infantrymen forward with shields and spears. The charge stops after eight seconds. Truth Slash (Final Smash) Sam runs a hand on his sword then slashes it, making a large number of slashing auras to cut the opponent, then pierces forward, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Sam taps his sword on his left palm then says "If you wish to keep breathing, you'd better do it elsewhere." #Sam stabs his sword into the ground, then punches forward, then kneels and says "Captive or not, I am still a knight of Pars. There is only one man I will kneel to and that is my king!" #Sam does three hopping slashes and says "I shall do all that I can, as a mardan of Pars!" On-Screen Appearance Sam dismounts his horse at his starting point and readies his sword saying "So it IS true! You deserted Pars for Lusitania!" Trivia *Sam's rival is a Rebel alliance fighter who also happens to be Luke Skywalker's twin sister, Leia. *Sam shares his English voice actor with Bellumbeck, Ru Kain (in Zakaal) and Bela Okmyx. *Sam shares his Japanese voice actor with Bellumbeck, Vic "Deak" Deakins, Flare Dancer and Gaetan Moliere. *Sam shares his French voice actor with Ernie, Kall-Su, Yoshihiro Shimazu and Onoki. *Sam shares his German voice actor with Kanden, General Falco, Moera Fatima (in Ideon), Meta Knight and Saki Amamiya. *Sam shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Steven A. Starphase, Kishward, Hayato Gokudera, Anji Mito and Future Trunks. *Sam shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with King Battler Jr. a.k.a. J, Jonathan Joestar and Ryuhaku Todoh. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters